


Urgent

by Mr_Abasio



Category: Aliene Ma'riage
Genre: Omorashi, Pee, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Abasio/pseuds/Mr_Abasio
Kudos: 1





	Urgent

Mast rushed out through the back door with no other option of how to deal with his predicament.  
The building they had chosen for their photo shoot today, far from any other buildings, was old and dilapidated. He checked every bathroom he could find, only to see them in a state comparable to a horror show, too disgusted to even step in, knowing they surely hadn’t been cleaned in years. 

He moved down the stairs of the building as carefully as he could, minding not to trip over the dress he wore. He opened the door to out back of the building, and stared at the door debating in his head what he should do. 

“Ray.” He called. He came from down the hall, and his sleeve was tugged on, pulling him near. He could see the mixture of anxiety and annoyance on Mast's face. 

“I don’t know what you expect me to do.” He replied, having already heard Mast complaining earlier. “Just go, it’s not like anyone’ll see you if you just go behind a tree.” 

Mast wanted to say anything in return, annoyed but not sure what to say. He felt almost sick at this point. He mumbled a “Whatever” to himself as he walked out, before stopping and turning to look at Ray with a pout on his face. 

“What? Just go already. I’ll stay here and make sure no one comes out back.” Throwing up a thumbs up, and then slamming the door shut. 

Left with nothing else to do, he marched out to the trees that spotted the back of the building, lifted his costume so as not to ruin it, feeling hot, and shaky as he did so.

He felt so sick, his lower stomach pained from his bladder. And yet finally alone he couldn’t. His entirety would be on fire had it not been for the air hitting his exposed lower half. A minute passed and feeling ready to head back in from his failed trip, the door of the building suddenly opened with a bang, and Mast quickly let go of the fabric in his hands to cover himself when suddenly his body finally gave out.

His heart beat increased, his chest felt like it was being crushed, his hearing almost entirely blocked out by the sound. What one of the photographers was yelling from the building he couldn’t tell. All he could do is stand there, feeling his piss run down his legs. 

Snapped back to where he was as the man left with a slam, he wasn’t sure what to do. He stood in his spot feeling disgusted covered in his own mess as it cooled against him, and felt tears start to fall. Finally moving, he made sure not to drag his dress through where he had just stood, and walked shamefully back to the building slowly, using the short time to hastily think of an excuse, or how he would explain.


End file.
